comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-08-31 - Invader Skrull: Tie Me Up Wonder Woman!
Natu had finished speaking with Kyle - in space, and now heads for the Watchtower. When she gets close, she sends a communication to the Watchtower, "Lantern Natu from Sector 1417, requesting to speak with any of the founding members of the Justice League. May I have entrance to the Watchtower?" When permission is finally given, she enters a human doorway at the docking bay that was installed. When everything is repressurized, Natu steps into the docking bay itself. Wonder Woman floats over to the Docking Port, speaking along the communications line, "Permission granted. I was told you had something of some import to discuss." Her going in, accmopanied by Superman as she opens up the force field for Natu to land, a worried frown on her face. Superman is standing beside Wonder Woman when the Green Lantern comes in. His expression is stoic and he's in his classic pose of arms crossed over his broad chest. He asides to Wonder Woman. "Do you know what this is about, Diana?" Natu is instictively suspicious at Wonder Woman's words, and her stomach rolls. Could she be...no, she better check first before she attacks to see if she can get the Skrull to reveal itself. Silently, Natu has the ring reach out to contact Kyle Rayner, and the ring relays the message: < Did you contact the Justice League to say I had important information? And if so, who did you speak to? > Natu is standing in the docking bay, her inhuman purple eyes watching the two of you with no warmth or trust yet. She has a professional demeanor on, her shoulders squared with her feet slightly braced apart for a good sense of balance. She's ready to react at a moment's notice. Her Green Lantern ring glows upon her red hand. "Greetings. My ring recognizes you two as Superman and Wonder Woman." Wonder Woman crosses her arms over, and speaks, "Kyle gave us word of your coming, merely saying you had matters of import that you wished to discuss." She floats over to the side, and nods over, "K"And well met, Lantern. I hope that the ill winds you bring forewarning of are enough for us to head htem off, whatever they are." Kyle replies through his ring: < I told them to expect you, but not the nature of your visit. I spoke with Wonder Woman.> Superman's expression doesn't change very much when Natu enters the airlock. He manner is also all buisness, which if the alien knew anything about him, he was pretty much serious all the time. "Well met, Green Lantern. What brings you to our sector of space?" The kryptonian asks, getting down to business. When Natu gets confirmation from her ring, she nods toward Wonder Woman. "I see." When asked what she brings, she is silent for a moment. "I have came as an official representive of the Green Lantern Corps to share some information with those of Earth. After this is completed, I will not longer be an official representive." Meaning, when she ends up staying, it is because she personally choose to help. "May we go someplace private to speak of this? The information I have is of a sensentive nature, and I do not wish to cause undue conflict." She sounds serious. Wonder Woman glances over at Natu, her head cocked to the side, "Of course. The Justice League accepts your forewarning nad your offer of aid gladly." She gestures over, "Please, follow me. If you wish for a secure area, we can go to one of the command center briefing rooms. Unless you would prefer to discuss things elsewhere." Superman states plainly. "Green Lantern, I assure you that whatever it is you have to say, can be said in the company of anyone on this station." Blue eyes watch the red-skinned woman as he turns to walk behind her, putting her between himself and Wonder Woman. Just because she was a GL, doesn't mean she's automatically trusted. "However we can and will indulge you, but you will not be permitted into any 'sensitive' areas. The war room should suffice." A nod comes from the red-skinned Natu. "I understand. And I hope you will understand as well, after we have conversed." Natu then moves to follow, her stride confident. She has to keep this demeanor, because she knows she is about to start ripping at the foundation of Wonder Woman's and Superman's perceived 'trust'. She cannot flatter. Wonder Woman nods over at Kal-El's suggestion, "Very well." She gestures at Kal-El to lead her on. Her fingers twirling at the hand sof her lasso then out of concern then. Superman leads the women into the lift and then down to the war room. He motions for Natu to take a seat, and then he settles into his usual chair, leaning back and steepling his fingers in front of him. His expression still hasn't changed, and though his body looks at rest, he is ready to move at a moment's notice in case the GL has less than honorable intentions. "Please, start at the beginning." He inclines his head to Natu. Natu remains standing, her arms crossing over her stomach loosely. Her expression is thoughtful as she looks about the place. But when Natu turns to face the two of you again, she says, "The Green Lantern Corps gained information from a dissenter in the Skrull empire. It was reported that the Skrull had successfully inflirtrated Earth once more during the time the Superheroes disappeared and the unknown alien invasion. They are planning for a full scale invasion soon of Earth, after whatever their inflirtrators do what needs done." Natu does not soften the blow. "There is a high chance that this information is accurate. Do you need explained what the Skrull are, and their motivations?" As the group joins over, Diana's eyes widen at the comment, "Merciful Minerva.." She whispers softly, her fingers stroking over her lasso as her eyes narrow, "That might explain why Batman has suddnely gone reclusive.." Or, she inwardly fears then that he might hvae already been tkaen out. Superman answers in a word. "No. Please continue." As an associate of the Avenger Academy, he is aware who the Skrull are. However, blue eyes shift over to Wonder Woman. "Batman is always reclusive.." He comments before turning his gaze back to Natu. "Did your source give any indication of who may have been compromised? Since this took place while most of the world's heroes were in another dimension, there are some who can be taken off the list." "That's the problem. That is when the placed themselves, but the dissenter said they spread their influence rapidly since them. The way the information was provided, permitted the belief that the Skrull were everywhere. This of course could be an exaggeration, but I am not sure what to believe now. Furthermore, reviewing old records from that time, not all of the heroes were summoned away from Earth. Does that mean they are automatically Skrull? There was Giant-Man rumored dead and also Hawkeye, who was in the news a lot during that time. "From what I understand, these Skrull are professional inflirtrators. You would not even realize that your mother was one, or at least they brag so as stated by a Green Lantern assigned to their district. We do not currently have a DNA sample of them however, or know how extensively successful their shapeshifting is. We not only need information, but we need to discover at least one inflirtrated to test theories on more effectively discovering them." There is a frown over on Diana's face, and she switches to Greek then as Natu elaborates, her voice low and hopefully at an audial level tha tonly Clark's enhanced hearing could pick up. << Clark, hold her still. I wish to make sure she is what she is. >> So much the styles of an enemy to send one of thier own with warning of what is to come to sow dissent, like the Greeks did at Troy so long ago. Diana wishes to make sure before they act that Natu is honest wtih them. She wishes to use the Lasso. Superman looks over at Wonder Woman when she speaks under her breath and shakes his head slightly. In his opinon, attacking a visitor for no reason just isn't him, no matter what the circumstances. However, knowing a bit about Green Lanterns he does state out loud. "She bears the ring, Diana. No one can fake that." As far as he's concerned, it was a true statement. "As I said before, I am familiar with the Skrull." He points to Natu's ring. "That, is very difficult to fake." He then returns his gaze to Natu. "Please forgive our scruitiny, but my colleague wishes to know that you are who you say you are." Natu narrows her eyes at Wonder Woman, purple eyes glittering. But she nods at Superman. "You are correct. The Green Lantern ring reads the worithness of the user, they must have enough willpower to sufficently wield it. Furthermore, it is light, but it can also be solid to affect other things, taking any shape the weilder wishes. This is not something technology can mimic at the speed of thought. If you wish me to put on a display that I have a true Green Lantern ring, I shall. I will not be insulted, I understand your wariness after what I just said." Wonder Woman nods over, "As you wished to identify if we were of them at first." She goes on, "I know not how the Rings operate, but anything can be made to be what it is not. So, I would aks you just one thing." She holds up the ned of the lasso, "To hold this and repeat what you have said once more thne. The magics of it would merely confirm you are who you are." Her own words are soft. Superman leans back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest once again as the women face off against one another. "I will do better. If this works as a truth aid, I will provide you with the information of who I am." Natu does walk forward and reaches for the rope, and she's going to test it as well. "I am...," and she stops, winces, then smiles a touch. Not a pleasent expression, but a pleased one. "I am Soranik Natu, a former neurosurgeon from the planet Korugar. The ring selected me when I was in the middle of an operation. I refused it, as the Green Lantern ring to my people is a sign of oppression and evil. However, in the end I took the ring to save my patient's life. It then took me away to Oa, when I only wanted to remove it at that point. At first, I told the Green Lantern Corp to shoove the idea I would ever be one of them up their ass. Later, Guy convinced me otherwise, even if he is a chauvinist ass; I still like him." A blink, as if that last part of 'I still like him' took her by surprise. Still, Natu continues, "I have been a loyal member of the Corps since. If you need a field medic, call me. I may specialize in neurosurgery, but since being with the Corps, I have become an excellent field medic and can perform emergency surgery without tools and lower risk of infection due to the Green Lantern ring." Natu then remembers to add, "Tell Guy I said that, I'll punch the daylights out of you, I believe the Earth saying is." And since she is still holding the lasso of truth wrapped about her wrist, she very well means it. Superman shifts his gaze over to Wonder Woman. "Does that appease you, Diana?" Wonder Woman nods over, and smiles,"Yes, that sounds like the Guy we all know and love." She returns the lasso to her side, explaining, "It elicits the truth. HOw one sees something for themselves, what they literally believe it is. It is a strong enchantment, and I have met few who can resist it." She crosses her arms, "I merely wished to affirm that you were not sent as a provocatuer to us." She glances over at Kal, and nods, "Yes, it does. And I am sorry for having put you through it. Sometimes what it elicits can be discomfitting, even for myself." Natu has ideas for it however. "Thank you for your apology, but I understand. Especially with the type of news I have, it could rip any organization apart from the inside-out potentially. It is why I wished to keep this quiet." She then takes a deep breath. She lets it out slowly. "Kyle is going to speak with the Avengers, and I was hoping my assistance would be welcomed by the Justice League in creating an elite task force for deal with this situations. At least on the Justice League side, the use of your rope," she means lasso, but hey, she isn't an Earthling!, "could provide us with a secure group to work with for the investigation. I am not suggesting to test everyone and allies, that would be unresonable at this time. But a small group to start out with would be, until we can find a more efficent means." Superman nods once at Natu and then says, "I don't think that's unreasonable, given the circumtsances." He rises from his seat. "Diana, I think you should go with Natu and test those she wishes to join her task force. Also, I think testing the founders should be first priority, then we vote on our next course of action. Are we in agreement?" Wonder Woman nods over at Superman, "Yes. Do the Avengers have a method of detecting the Skrull that they would be willing to share with us?" She frowns, "ANd how to best test the founders without them realizing what is up, and without broadching thier trust in the process?" Diana loathes misdirection, as much as she mourns the necessity of it. "I do not know, but Kyle is going to find out," about what the Avengers know and have. Natu then shakes her head, "Subterfuge is not my strong suit either. We can simply bring them into a room, explain the situation, and test them. And if you two also take the test, then they have no reason to complain as you both have taken it as well." Superman speaks plainly. "There is no trust issue here. We are likely already at war. Explain the situation and then ask them to hold the lasso to affirm their identities. If they refuse to cooperate, then they will be placed under suspicion. We don't have time to tiptoe around this issue." He then reaches out, placing a hand on the lasso. "My name is Kal-El of Krypton. I was sent to Earth by my parents to help and protect mankind." He then looks between Natu and Diana, raising a brow slightly. "Do you require more?" Wonder Woman nods over at Natu, softly, "Then likely they have already replaced some members. Either those who would best serve to be wary of them,or those who would be best served to stir dissent." Or avoid suspicision. It could literally be anyone, any hero, any villain. Natu shakes her head no. "You are known well here, I shared as much as I did, because I am an unknown to everyone but the Green Lanterns of Earth." She does step forward and hold out a hand to see if Diana will trust her with the lasso. "It is now your turn, Wonder Woman." She does not know how the Avengers would react to Wonder Woman's magic lasso. Those in the Justice League have a reason to trust it, but why would they? Wonder Woman nods over, "Excellent. We'll figure something out. Now Kal, I believe you have a photoshoot that you are obligated upon." Superman inclines his head and then walks for the door, to leave the two women to decide just how to go about figuring out who might or might not be a Skrull. Natu nods to Superman, "Be well, Superman." She then turns back to Wonder Woman, "I am assuming the rope does not work on you, unless another individual holds it?" Her hand is still extended. Wonder Woman nods over at Natu, "Understood. I will use my lasso to confirm those who come in. And we will resolve this crisis."